Two of a Kind
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Sonic and his friends are special and thought they're the only ones with their skills. But new faces appear and they have the same powers they do. They said they came to be friends and warn about a threat. Is it true? Or is it a lie? [No Flames][COMPLETE]
1. Four meets Four

**Those of you who have read my profile might notice that I'm a Sonic fan. So I think it's about time to write a sonic fan fiction.**

**Those of you who've already read the beginning note that I put the originally 4 chapters into one whole chapter.**

Sonic meets his Star

Sonic was running through the desert and stopped at a cliff for a view. He then noticed something running…as fast as he can go! Sonic couldn't tell who or what it was because of the sand/dust, so, he chased after it.

It was faster than he thought but he caught up and tackled it…or should we say _her_.

It was a blue hedgehog with blue eyes wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and baby blue shorts. Her shoes are white and red too like Sonic's but has its own design with some yellow for the buckle.

Sonic looked at her in shock, "Who are you?" he asked

She looked back in his eyes, "I'm Star. Star the Hedgehog."

Tails meets his match

Tails was at his workshop trying to upgrade the Tornado more, then took a break and looked at the sky to enjoy the view and the feeling of flight. Then he saw a plane come crashing down near his area so he took off to investigate.

When he got there, he saw a young girl fox (technically a girl fox is called a vixen) and she noticed him too, "Are you O.K.?" he asked,

"Yeah. Hey, you're Tails right? Miles Tails Prower right?" she asked,

"Um, yeah, that's me. And you are?" Tails asked,

"Oh that's right," she jumped off her broken down plane and Tails noticed that she's older than him. She had blue eyes, wore an oversized orange sweater, a blue ribbon tied on her forehead, shoes similar to his, and her sweater cover her entire body so no one knows what shorts she wears and the sleeves also covered her hands. Tails's biggest surprise was the number of tails she had,

"I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Three-Tails. No really, it is."

Knuckles meets his Kind

Knuckles was taking a little nap by the Master Emerald. Then he heard a sound and awoke immediately and jumped to the bottom of the shrine, "Who's there!?" he demanded.

No one answered or showed themselves, "Show yourself!"

"Geez, and I thought I had a loud voice," Knuckles turned and saw a red echidna, a girl echidna, wearing a blue ribbon headband with a bow on the back of her head and the left side of her head. She had a black leather jacket with ripped sleeves (it's sleeveless) that's zipped to the top, a dark red dress (it's down to her knees and it's not loose and wavy but it's not tight either), and her shoes looks like Knuckles except it has it's own design and it doesn't have the gray piece (the gray thing that looks like a Lego), instead, she has shoe laces.

"Who are you!?" Knuckles doesn't trust her, his kind has been wiped out and there's an echidna standing in front of him. When she didn't answer, he attacked.

But surprisingly, she knew how to fight too, and she ended having to sit on his back to keep him from getting up and go crazy again.

"Just let me explain! Don't make me wrestle you to a tree and tie you up!" she threatened,

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Knuckles stopped struggling,

"I want to be your friend and I want you to come with me to meet with Sonic and his friends. Don't worry, I'm not after the Master Emerald," and she got up,

"Okay, I guess we could go see Sonic. But who are you and how are you an echidna like me?" Knuckles asked

"My name is Knell the Echidna."

Shadow meets his Double

Shadow was taking a walk in Station Square with nothing much to do except think and walk. He has become better friends with Sonic and the others but he needed someone more like Maria, or, someone more like himself to talk to. That's when he noticed something along the rooftops. It was a shadowy figure, but he could tell it was a hedgehog with a cloak covering his entire body.

It noticed him to and started jumping across the rooftops. Shadow followed, and used Chaos Control to catch up,

"Stop right there!" he got in front of the hedgehog with the cloak but now had its hood on

"What do you want?" asked the cloaked hedgehog in an odd voice (a voice that you can easily tell that it was a disguise kind of voice),

"Who are you? And I should ask you same question. What do you want here?" asked Shadow,

"I wanted to find you," it now had a voice of a girl and took the hood off revealing a girl hedgehog.

"I wanted to find you, so we could be friends," She looked a lot like Shadow, basically because she's also a hedgehog that's black with red stripes, but her cloak covered her entire body.

"What? You wanted to find me to--" Shadow started but was interrupted,

"Also, I came to warn you along with Sonic and the others about a threat. I'm called Shades the Hedgehog."

**Please read and review and please note that this is my second fan fiction but it's my first in Sonic.**


	2. He's mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic**

**I will continue the story as long as I get a good review or two. For those of you that doesn't like reading stories about made-up characters that's fine by me because I will make stories just on Sonic and friends only with none of my characters in it after this story or sometime after. But I might still make stories with my characters in it too. On with the story.**

Everyone met at Tails' house in Emerald Town. It seemed odd of how these four girls have the same ability as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. This is what Three-Tails is trying to explain right now.

"So anyway, I may be good at technology but I have troubles _making_ my machines. I am an expert at _upgrading _them. Star is fast, but her record speed is 100mph shorter than Sonic's record speed. Knell is more crazy and stupid."

"Hey! How dare you! Why I should-"

"Take it easy Knell!"

"She also has a much shorter tempter. And finally, for Shades, well, Shades is pretty much another copy of Shadow actually,"

"As if! You didn't even tell them about-"

"Shut up Knell!"

This didn't exactly satisfy the boys,

"You still didn't tell us what this 'big threat' is," said Sonic who doesn't exactly trust them yet.

"It's literally a big blob of evil," Three-Tails answered, and before she could say anymore, the door slammed open with Amy standing there with a pretty angry expression,

"A-Amy, what are you doing here?" asked Sonic nervously. Amy stomped her way to him,

"Sonic!!! I heard that you came here with another girl!! Is that true!?!" she yelled,

"Take it easy Amy, we're not even really friends," Sonic answered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sonic?" Cream was here too,

"The door was open and Cheese and I heard Amy yelling. Is everything alright?" Cream asked,

"Um, everything is fine Cream. Hey um, Amy, why don't you cook a nice dinner for Sonic and for us if you don't mind," asked Tails,

"Good idea! I can earn Sonic's heart through food!" Amy then left to cook something up.

_Whew!_

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you and your girlfriend, Sonic," apologized Star,

"Don't worry about it, she's not my girlfriend," Sonic answered.

During dinner, nobody said much, "Hey, where are you four gonna stay anyway?" asked Knuckles,

"Probably in an apartment or something somewhere around here," answered Three-Tails

"I suggest we should talk about this 'evil' tomorrow. It's getting late and I have to meet with someone," said Shades

"Oh really? With who?" asked Shadow,

"None of you business at the moment," she answered

While leaving, Amy gave Star a glare, "Don't even think about stealing my Sonic away from me!" she said on her why out,

"I just remembered that Amy was in a bad mood because she couldn't find time to work out today and got pretty upset about losing a day to lose weight," said Cream.

"No wonder she was so crabby," said Knell,

"Do you have to be mean to everyone, Knell?" asked Three-Tails,

"Mind you own business!" and the two kept arguing

"What do you think Sonic? Can they be trusted?" asked Shadow,

"Yeah, they didn't even give us a good explanation of why they were here," said Knuckles,

"Well, Sonic? I mean they seem nice, but I find it hard to trust them completely," said Tails

"I don't know you guys, I really don't know. I guess we should trust our instincts yet keep our guard up just in case," Sonic answered.

While Knuckles was on his way back to the Master Emerald, someone dropped by,

"Hey there, Knuckles," it was Rouge the Bat,

"What do you want?" asked Knuckles,

"I just wanted to know who that girl echidna was; I didn't know you got yourself a _girlfriend. _And what about me?" said Rouge,

"She's not my girlfriend!! And don't go following me around bat girl!" yelled Knuckles,

"Alright already, you don't have to takeyour anger out on me, besides, you sure that Master Emerald is still around?" asked Rouge,

"If you took it then you're in big trouble!"

"Hey, bat girl, who do you think you are following Knuckles?" Knell popped out of nowhere and asked. Then the threeended up having an argument until Knuckles left for Angel Island while those two kept fighting.

Knuckles doesn't feel like he should trust Knell, but something about her makes him feel like she's just another good guy.

Tails was at his house working on something and thinking about whether or not to trust those girls. Three-Tails is and odd name and she's older than Tails by 2 years but Tails just couldn't see a bad person within her.

Sonic was also thinking the same thing, he and Shadow followed themuntil the girlsrented an apartment. Star was the nicest, and when Sonic sees her, he feels like he's seeing himself; someone with a heard of gold and someone that cares deeply for their friends and has a love for adventure.

Sonic left afterwards, but Shades left the buildingand Shadow was willing to find out who she was going to meet with. Shadow doesn't see Shades and her friends any different than how Sonic and the others feel about them, but Shades seem to be the most mysterious of all.

He followed her to an alley and saw that she _is_ going to meet with someone.

I** know this one seemed a little dry but I had to find some way to for all the characters to come in my story, like Amy and Rouge**.

**R and R. And please note that if you don't like this story then don't read. I do notlike bad compliments from people! So don't read and review if you don't like what I write! I take advice even if you don't like the story, but not insults.**


	3. The conversation

**In the last chapter I was a little upset when I said "if you don't like it don't review." What I meant was that if you're ready to give me a bad comment instead of advice, _then _I don't want you to review. That's what I meant when I said that because I do take advice even though I can't really change what I did in the story already b/c my friends wanted me to do this story but they can't review b/c they're not part of.**

**Drakedragonand Kuramagirl11, I thank you for your comment and I do listen to the advices given to me even though my story didn't impress some of you out there. But I personally wrote this story for my friends because they like it and I can't let them or Drakedragon and Kuramagirl11down.**

**I did say that if I get a review or two I would update so I have to keep my word.**

Down in the alley, Shadow could see another hedgehog hidden in the shadows. He also found out it was a girl when she spoke.

(When they talk it will go back in forth between Shades and Yin-Yang so I'm not going to say 'said Shades' or 'said Yin-Yang' after every single quote)

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Yin-Yang, we had to find an apartment first," said Shades

"Glad you could make it, Shades," said Yin-Yang

"Why did you call me here for?"

"To talk. I thought I made myself clear when I told you and the girls to _not _come here! I didn't want you to get involved with Sonic and his friends' lives!"

"I know, but we couldn't just stay and wait for that, that, thing to come and cover this planet in darkness! We just couldn't let that happen, Yin-Yang. We just couldn't,"

"Alright, I understand. But I would appreciate it if you told me first. Now we have to convince them that we're not the bad guys here. Especially Knuckles, how will he believe that there's another echidna living when he knows that he's the last one? I hope Knell didn't cause any trouble," said Yin-Yang starting to pace a little but is still hidden from Shadow's view.

"Knell shouldn't have done anything to cause trouble, but she has started an argument with Rouge not too long ago," said Shades with a sweat drop expression,

"(Sigh) Could've guessed. She always had a small crush on Knuckles. What about you, Shades?"

"Um, I, I don't have time for Shadow. Besides, everyone knows I'm too stubborn for anything and it just wouldn't work," Shades answered,

"You take your job too seriously Shades. While it's true that I created you four and your jobs were to keep your counterparts from danger, but you girls also have a heart and soul so I don't see anything different between you four and Sonic and his friends. Shades, what else do you remember of why you were created?" asked Yin-Yang

"To give you company when you were alone…..and to bring hope to all humanity," Shades answered.

Shadow was pretty surprised, _"They were created!? But they have a heart and soul too. Just what is going on here!?" _

"Tell me, does Star show affection toward Sonic," asked Yin-Yang,

"Probably, but I know this much, Three-Tails doesn't have any for Tails. Besides, she older than him by two years," Shades answered.

"But those two would make good friends. Tails can make the machines and Three-Tails can improve them. Three-Tails is not the type when it comes to falling in love no matter how much older she gets," said Yin-Yang,

"So what are you trying to tell me?" asked Shades,

"To follow your heart. Star does, and Knell knows when to get serious even though she jokes around a lot, Three-Tails is a reliable friend, and what about you?"

Shades said nothing.

"I admit that I have some feeling toward Shadow too, but you might be in luck Shades b/c I found someone else that might make me change my mind,"

"Yin-Yang, this is serious, this 'King of Darkness' has been here for a day and it hasn't caused any trouble. What's up with that?"

"Shades, remember, you and the girls are me but split into four personalities, I know this is serious but we can't do anything about it right now. Just keep your friends safe from harm and we'll be ready. It's midnight and I want you to rest. Also, I don't want you telling Sonic and the others about your _real powers_ at the moment besides Star's usually speed and Knell's usual brute strength, or your usual powers to use Chaos Control. Keep them a secret for now. Don't tell them anymore about this evil waiting for the right time to strike. Promise me that and don't tell them I'm here. They're not ready to know me yet. Earn they're trust and tell Knell not to show off too much or her real powers will be revealed," said Yin-Yang,

"Yes, I will. I promise, where will you stay anyway?" asked Shades,

"Don't worry, I already found a place. And take this with you, you might need it later on," Yin-Yang handed Shades the green chaos emerald.

"Where did you--"

"Not now, go and get some rest, I'll tell you if we should meet here again," said Yin-Yang so Shades turned to leave.

Shadow had to act fast so he quickly got up to a rooftop before Shades could see him,

"Looks like there's more to those girls than they seem," he said,

Yin-Yang looked up from the alley at him without Shadow noticing,

"_Yes indeed Shadow. There is more than what you can see from them. They may seem like they're just plain copies of you and your friends, but they have their own abilities too." _

**This chapter was pretty much giving some information and clues here and there for the future. Yes, Yin-Yang will appear in the future. And in case some of you didn't catch it: No, Tails and Three-Tails are not a couple in this story, more of a friendship relationship**.


	4. Building Trust

**I want to thank Kuramafangirl11 and Drakedragon for their reviews. Since I promised to update when I get a review or two, here's the next chapter.**

"This has got to be the MOST REDICULAS ORDER SHE TOLD US YET!!!!" Knell shouted, it was morning and Knell was already in a bad mood.

"Take it easy, Knell. Shades was only telling us what Yin-Yang wanted to tell us, don't take your anger out on her" said Star,

"I know but still, I like using my gifted powers not just the brute strength that was given to me," said Knell,

"Well we obviously have no choice but to obey. Yin-Yang has never made a wrong order and I agree that our new friends aren't ready to know everything about us yet. We all know that trust is hard to build up, but it's easy to knock down so stop your complaining Knell," ordered Three-Tails,

"Hmph! Fine," Knell grabbed her ribbon-like headbands and headed for the door, "I'm going to Angel Island," she said and left.

"That reminds me, I have to go see Tails at his workshop. My plane needs fixing," said Three-Tails and grabbed her backpack of stuff and also left.

"Um, I think I'll just take a walk in Station Square for the day," said Shades,

"Yeah, I'll do some exploring," said Star and the two went their ways.

"(Sigh) Exploring huh? Not much fun if there's nobody to explore with," said Star to herself when she reached the nearest mountains,

"Oh really? I had to explore by myself all the time since no one is as fast as me,"

Star turned to see Sonic,

"Hi, I saw you and followed. I'll give you a tour of this place if you want," said Sonic,

"Alright," Star answered,

--------------------------------------

Throughout the day, Sonic showed Star places in and out of Station Square. When it reached the late afternoon, they had a quick dinner and a conversation while walking,

"So, how do you like it here so far?" asked Sonic,

"It's nice, no wonder you live around here," Star answered,

"Yeah, but I like to run to different places and try to find an adventure, it can be too quiet here sometimes" said Sonic

"I used to do that, but not anymore. I tried to find adventure only to find trouble,"

"So you don't look for adventures anymore?"

"Nope, but I still love a good adventure. They just don't come by as often,"

"When I find an adventure I find trouble too. But my friends and I always solved it. Just because you found trouble the last time you looked for an adventure doesn't mean you should run away from it,"

"Well, the 'trouble' that I found made me feel enough guilt to last a lifetime," said Star,

"Not to be nosy, but, I would like to know about it if it made you feel that way. But you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," said Sonic,

"Let's just say that I almost lost a friend and it was my fault that it happened,"

"Did that friend forgive you?"

"Yeah, she makes the best out of what she has,"

"Hey, Star, got more time on your hands? I got one last thing to show you,"

Sonic took Star to the best place to see the sunset. Through the day, Sonic wanted to learn more about these girls but ended up becoming a better friend to Star. Technically he did learn some things about her, but he's now giving Star more trust.

**Next, see (read) what Tails and Three-Tails did throughout this same day.**


	5. Building friendship

**We know what Sonic and Star did this day, so let's see what Tails and Three-Tails did.**

Three-Tails just reached Tails' workshop,

"Hi Tails"

"Hi. Your plane is missing a lot of stuff you know," said Tails examining Three-Tails' broken plane,

"Really?" she asked putting her backpack down,

"Yeah, you did a good job building it but you're missing important pieces that help your plane flying. You got a lot of room to store power for the plane but not anywhere for the power to go to and that's just one of your problems," explained Tails,

"Makes sense," said Three-Tails and walked over to Tails' Tornado,

"I like your plane, Tails. And I know how you can improve it even more," said Three-Tails,

"You can?"

"Yup. Tell you what. I'll see what I can do to upgrade the Tornado and you can see what you can do to make my plane…well, a plane," suggested Three-Tails,

"Deal," said Tails.

The two worked until the afternoon and finally took a break and have a snack,

"I brought chocolate chip cookies," said Three-Tails handing Tails the cookies she brought,

"Did you bake them?" asked Tails,

"Star and I did, actually, Star and I are the only ones that can actually cook," Three-Tails answered,

"So, why are you here? I know you came to warn about a threat and to become our friends but it makes no sense. I'm not saying I don't trust you because I do, but you're making it sound like some kind of made up story," said Tails,

"You got a great mind Tails, but I can't reveal everything to you yet. But I promise that I will once you and your friends are ready," Three-Tails answered,

"Thanks, but can you tell me at least one thing I don't know about you yet? It makes me uncomfortable that you know a lot about me but I know so little about you," said Tails,

"Sure. I didn't start out with three tails. I had two until I grew out another one. And my favorite color is yellow,"

"That's not exactly what I expected to hear but it was interesting," said Tails.

It is now the evening and the two were fixing Three-Tails' plane until now,

"Three-Tails, is that really your name? I mean, my real name is not Tails so I was wondering if Three-Tails is like a nickname," asked Tails,

"Three-Tails is my real name, but I do have a disguise name," she answered. Tails looked confused,

"Disguise name?"

"Names we use when we don't want others knowing g our real names. Sometimes, our disguise names are really important in some situations. But I can't tell you exactly what I mean yet," she answered,

"Then, what's your disguise name?" Tails asked,

"It's Media,"

Throughout the day, Tails has learned more about his new friend. When Tails first laid eyes on Three-Tails and her friends, his instincts told him that they're good and not evil. But now these two are better friends than the day before and plan on working on their planes the next day.

**Next: Knell and Knuckles**

**Please R and R.**


	6. Building a firey bond

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews too.**

Knell is currently on her way to Angel Island tying her ribbon headbands on,

"I can't believe it, it's been only a day and I'm already bored,"

She kept going until she reached Angel Island.

Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald (as usual) but was half awake,

"Hey Knux! Was' up!"

"Aaaaagghh!!! What the? Don't sneak up on me like that Knell! What were you trying to do!" yelled Knuckles now fully awake,

"I came to visit, what else?" Knell answered when all of a sudden, rain poured,

"Wonderful," Knell said sarcastically

The rain poured harder in the afternoon, Knell gathered some wood and stuff to make a fire; though, Knuckles doesn't really think making a fire will be much help.

Knell was working on the fire behind the Master Emerald and made sure that no rain will get to it with some shelter.

"Come here Knuckles, you're going to catch a cold if you're cold," said Knell,

"No thanks," said Knuckles,

"Oh, come on, the fire is big and warm, see look," said Knell and she wasn't kidding either, the fire was professionally made,

Knuckles looked at it and then at her,

"You made a fire in about five minutes?" he said,

"Well, yeah….talent," Knell answered,

The rain stopped when it reached close to the evening,

"I guess it wasn't such a bad day," said Knell to herself. Knuckles had fallen asleep by the now-put-out fire and left Knell to guard the Emerald,

"I guess he does deserve rest……What the!?"

Something moved and Knuckles sprang awake only to be attacked by some sort of insect creature.

Knuckles knocked it away but it spat fire catching Knuckles off guard and getting a burn on his shoulder.

The creature was about to attack again but Knell stepped up,

"Hey, didn't you ever hear that if you play with fire, you'll get burned? Well, I play fire with fire!"

The fire insect blew fire again, Knell's fists seemed to have caught on fire and her eyes glowed red and fire came from her fists, aiming it at the bug and breaking through its fire. The bug broke and they found out it was a mechanical.

"What was that!? It's too big to be a regular insect around here," said Knuckles, and then grunted with pain from that burn. Knell, made sure he was okay then walked over to one of the mechanical pieces and picked it up,

"So, what was it?" Knuckles asked again,

Knell gave a firm look at the piece,

"A Flandek Heat Bug, it's not from this world and this is only a robot version of it, luckily it's not the real thing," said Knell and turned to Knuckles,

"I also have to get you to Three-Tails, you need to get your shoulder healed," she added.

It looked as if Knuckles had blushed but Knell couldn't tell, she reached out her hand to help him off the ground and helped him back to meet with her friends at Tails' house.

**Next: Last but not least, we see what Shades and Shadow did this day.**


	7. Building love?

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy.**

Shades was walking downtown of Station Square, then she noticed a bakery. She looked through the window and finally went in the bakery. She came out later with a bag of stuff (obviously bread or cake). She continued walking and thinking, when a vision hit her. It was like a fast slideshow with her friends including Sonic and the others, then it slowed down and then showing Eggman, then a blurry figure that she could not tell what it was because she kept hearing something,

"ShAdes! ADes! ShAdEs! SnaP OuT oF It!"

"Huh?" Shades snapped out oh her trance and realized that she is stepping off of a docking bay,

Surprised about it, shetired to react fast but lost her balance anyway and is about to fall when someone grabbed her arm,

"Got 'cha," and thrust her back up.

Shades found herself in Shadows arms, and quickly separated herself from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, fine," she answered,

"How could you not realize that you were walking off into water?" Shadow asked,

"I, you could say that I was in a trance," she answered,

She took off her big cloak and carried it in her arms. The two continued walking to no specific place and talked. Then rain suddenly started pouring and the two had to find shelter so they headed for the nearest café or restaurant or something with food in it.

The rain seemed to never stop. Shadow finally broke the silence,

"Tell me; tell me more about you and why you and your friends are here,"

"You're not ready to know anything about our mission. But, if you want to know more about me, I guess you could…"

"Well? What's you're goal in life? What's your reason for being who you are?"

"I don't know. For a long time, I've been searching for something, something that's been missing in my life…I just don't know what it is. Shadow, who isthe most important person to you in your life?"

Shadow was silence for a while, then finally answered,

"For a while before and after I met Sonic, the closest friend I had, was a girl named Maria. After I met up with Sonic and the others again, they told me everything. How I really never lived aboard the Space Colony ARK, and how I never really met Maria in my life. They were just fake memories planted in me when I was created,"

"I'm sorry for asking," said Shades,

"It's fine,"

"The most important ones in my life are my friends, or maybe this something or someone that I've been searching for. I don't remember half of my life so I don't even know a lot about myself. A lot of people or even those from where I came from fear me because I'm so dark and mysterious," said Shades,

"When I saw you, I didn't feel or see anything bad about you, you reminded me of someone,"

"You?"

"No, someone else,"

"The rain stopped," said Shades awhile later,

They walked together until Shades got a call from her watch which is actually a communicator and it doesn't tell time.

"Yes?"

"_This is Knell, we're holding another meeting at Tails' house, find Shadow and bring him along,"_

"Don't worry, I've already found him. When are we meeting?"

"(_Grunt) Now would be great, (grunt for effort) hurry," click_

"Well, let's go Shadow,"

When Shades and Shadow reached Tails' house, Sonic and Star were already there.

"Hey, Shadow, hey Shades," Sonic "hi"ed

"How have you guys been?" asked Star,

"Fine," Shades answered,

After waiting for a while, Three-Tails and Tails came,

"Hi everyone... Shades! You brought things from a bakery!? What did you get!? What did you get!? Did you get what I want?!" Three-Tails jumped for the bread and maybe cake that Shades had bought.

Shades headed for the kitchen to cook,

"Shades can cook?" Shadow asked,

"Oh yeah, she was gifted but she doesn't cook often. So Star and I had to learn how and cook for ourselves if Shades is not around or is in a bad mood," answered Three-Tails eating some bakery bread.

Knell finally came in supporting Knuckles,

"What happened to Knuckles!?" asked Sonic surprised and also helped Knuckles in,

"Well, what happened?" Star asked,

"Oh nothing, I just needed a first aid kit or something. I'll help Knuckles," said Knell and started treating his shoulder.

"Hey Knell, how did you get fire to-"

"Shhh! Don't tell Star, Three-Tails, or Shades about this! You weren't supposed to find out about my power to use fire,"

Sonic was talking to Three-Tails,

"Really?" asked Sonic,

"Yeah, and from where we came from, Star's nickname is the 'Shooting Star,'" said Three-Tails,

When dinner started, Knell finished treating Knuckles right on time,

"Hey, save me some stuff from the bakery, TT," said Knell when she came in the room,

"Don't call me that, and I did save some for you," Three-Tails answered tossing the bag to Knell,

"TT?" Tails asked,

"My little nickname for her," Knell answered,

Before anything else could be said, a beeping noise was heard coming from Shades,

"Excuse me," she said and left the room,

"Looks like Yin-Yang's here," said Three-Tails,

"Do you think she's mad at us?" Star pondered

"Nah, not Yin-Yang," said Knell, and then her face and voice softened,

"Yin-Yang knew we would come here anyway, and besides, she trusts us and knows that we follow our hearts and she says that that's always the right path,"

"Who's Yin-Yang?"

The girls had to make up a cover story now,

Shades talked in her watch, "Yes?"

"Meet me tonight at you-know-where. And bring Knell with you but only her," and it clicked silent, then Shades walked back in the room,

"Did I mention that Knuckles was attacked by a robotic Flandek Heat bug today?" mentioned Knell,

Star almost chocked, Three-Tails spat out her drink, Shades said, "What!?"

"Well, that explains why Knuckles was hurt today," said Three-Tails cleaning up her mess,

"A what?" Sonic asked,

Knuckles and Knell told them the whole story.

When everyone was leaving, Shades stopped Knell,

"Yin-Yang wants to see us,"


	8. Chaos begins at night

**Been busy, sorry for late update.**

Shades and Knell met Yin-Yang at a different alley than last time. Actually, they met near an alley next to an abandon park so they were out in the open. Yin-Yang is a purple hedgehog with black stripes. Wears boots and her clothing is black and white, with pink. The thing that sticks out most is the little orb with swirling colors that she wears around her neck.

"So, I guess you wanted to talk?" asked Knell

Yin-Yang was on a swing,

"Yeah,"

"So what's the problem?" Shades asked,

"I found out about the heat bug… And the fact that you used your fire powers to defeat it," Yin-Yang answered

"What!?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention that. Sorry Shades,"

"Knell, you went back Angel Island, right?" Yin-Yang asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"But you couldn't find what you were looking for right?"

"Yeah, kind of weird,"

"I found it," and Yin-Yang took out the red chaos emerald and handed it to Knell,

"How do you do that?" Knell asked,

"You'll need it. It's pretty obvious that "the King of Evil" is gaining power but we just don't know what he's getting the powers from," said Yin-Yang,

"Why can't the "King of Evil" just give us his real name?" asked Shades,

"It's Lightning," Knell answered,

"It is?" Both Shades and Yin-Yang didn't know that,

"Yeah, he's a hedgehog with the power to use lightning,"

"I could've figured the powers out," said Shades,

"Can you give me any more information about him?" Yin-Yang asked

"I never saw what his face or color because he literally lives inside a big blob of evil so that's about all I know," Knell answered,

"Okay, I want you two to stop spending time with your new friends and help me figure where or what Lightning is getting his power and energy from, if he gets any stronger, well, I don't want to think about it," said Yin-Yang.

"I can't do that," said Knell, Shades was shocked,

"Why?" she asked,

"Knuckles got attacked by something from our world that he doesn't even know how to beat! I can't risk him getting hurt again! It's already our fault that King Lightning is here and I'm not going let him get to Knuckles or the others without a fight!" she said with confidence,

"Knell…" Shades never seen Knell so serious, well actually she has, but still.

"I can't leave my friends' sides; Star, TT, Shades, and I are the only ones that know how to deal with what thrown at us, I can't help you…" Knell looked torn. She always did what Yin-Yang said until now, and the guilt of having to turn down Yin-Yang like that really got to her.

Yin-Yang said nothing at first then shook her head and smiled,

"You are definitely a part of me. Very well, Knell. If that's really what you want to do then go for it, I'm not going to stop you,"

"But Yin-Yang, we can't have Lightning keep growing in power either," said Shades,

"You can do that job with me, and since we don't know what is going to come at us next, inform Three-Tails and Star," Yin-Yang answered,

"Fine," Shades said and left,

"Is something wrong with her?" Yin-Yang asked,

Knell shrugged and after Shades turned the corner, a nearby pile of boxes started moving,

"We're going to fall!"

"Aaarrgghh!!

Shadow and Sonic popped out,

"Whose idea was that to hide in there?" asked Sonic,

"Yours," Shadow answered,

"Oh,"

"They were Eavesdropping!?" Knell wasn't really calm at that moment and started talking about the concequences of them knowing but no one listening,

"It was his idea," said Sonic and Shadow pointing at the other one,

"I let them eavesdrop," said Yin-Yang in a calm mood,

"What!? How could you!?"

"Knell, it's about time that they know what's going on. They've earned your trust now it's time for you to earn theirs,"she said

They gave each other a proper introduction,

"It's nice to finally meet you two in person," said Yin-Yang.

"So you're Yin-Yang," said Sonic,

"Yeah, since you two know about all this, go inform Knuckles and Tails about his, I'll give you guys more information next time," said Yin-Yang,

They were leaving, but before they left, Shadow gave a good look at Yin-Yang,

"_I've seen you somewhere before," _he thought. Then he heard an answer in his thoughts,

"_Maybe that's because I'm a Master of Disguise,"_

Definitely from Yin-Yang. He looked up at her; she gave him a wink and disappeared into the dark of the alley.

"I feel like someone else was here, but I can't locate where or who was listening in," Yin-Yang said to herself,

She was right,

"It looks like theirs more to these girls than I thought," said Rouge from a tree and flew off into the moonlight.

**Kind of short I know, but I didn't have much time to type it anyway.**

**Please R and R.**


	9. Learning more

**Sorry for the late update, been busy.**

The first thing Yin-Yang actually did was go after Shades,

"Wait up!" she cried when she found her,

"I can't take this! All these emotions!" Shades broke down and started sobbing,

"What's wrong with me?"

Yin-Yang knelt down next to Shades,

"Nothing is really wrong with you, Shades. You're just not fully matured yet."

"Why? The others are already fully matured, why am I not ready?!?" She continued crying,

"Don't worry, you will. You were not with me your whole life and that caused the big space for your maturating. Just be patient," Yin-Yang,

"I'll try," Shades answered.

"Come on, lets go home," said Yin-Yang and walked her back to the apartment.

"Shades! Where were you! You left before me yet I got home before you! You scared us-"

"Take it easy, Knell, you can't blame her," said Three-Tails.

"Sorry…" said Shades,

"If it makes you feel better, you know that the only one that has actually fully matured at 100 percentis TT," said Yin-Yang,

"Why does everyone call me that!?"

"Yes it's true, I'm 100 percent matured, Star is 96 percentmatured, Knell is 89 percentmatured, and Shades, you are 73 percentmatured,"

"You didn't have to give us such specific details," said Knell.

"Don't worry, Shades, you'll catch up," said Yin-Yang and left.

The next day, Yin-Yang was at the front steps waiting,

"Hey Yin-Yang, are the girls home?" Sonic and Shadow were there and woke up the almost asleep Yin-Yang,

"No," she answered,

"Then…Why are you here?" asked Shadow,

"Waiting for them," she answered,

"You don't have to wait any longer," Star just came by,

"Hey Star, where is everyone else?" Yin-Yang asked,

"At the nearest community Center," Star answered,

"Um, the nearest Community Center... isn't very near," Sonic pointed out,

"That's why they sent me back to pick up Knell and TT's hockey sticks along with other stuff. And to tell you guys that Tails is with us," Star answered.

"Hockey Sticks?"

Sonic, Shadow, and Yin-Yang followed Star. When they reached the hockey ring, Star quickly puts on a pair of skates and tosses the hockey sticks to Knell and Three-Tails who caught them,

"Okay Shades, bring it on!" said Knell ready,

"Wait a sonic second, it's three against one," said Sonic,

"I know, but Shades is the best hockey player," said Tails coming to greet them.

Tails was right, Shades whooped them good.

"Alright, my turn! It's my turn to pick the sport!"

"Alright, Knell!"

"Thanks, TT. It's football throwing time!"

"Your record is three and a half football fields but there is only one field here so how are you going to break your record?" Star pointed out,

"Darn it!"

"Hey, Star, I'll race you," Sonic challenged Star,

"Well, okay," Star accepted.

Everyone was doing there own thing except Shadow and Yin-Yang,

"You girls won't change in personality no matter how much you mature," Yin-Yang said to herself,

"These girls are full of surprises," said Shadow,

"I know, but I'm don't get surprised often since I know pretty everything about them," said Yin-Yang,

"Didn't you create them? Then you should know everything about them" Shadow pointed out,

"You know that I never told you and Sonic that yesterday," Yin-Yang pointed out,

"Wait, you mean….You knew I was listening when Shades met with you!?!?"

"I did," she answered,

"How do you do that?"

"I've trained in a lot of different things like ninjitsu and other martial arts which helps me have a sixth sense,"

Yin-Yang has a confident expression on her face yet her eyes looked worried,

"You can learn a lot from them, Shadow. There are still things you may not know yet but you will learn about them eventually,"

Where Amy is right now:

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"That's right, and I think your dear Sonic likes that hedgehog named Star more than you," said Rouge,

"How could Sonic trust them!? We don't know anything that actually proves that they're good!" said Amy,

"I know, but the boys seem to trust them a lot," said Rouge,

"I don't see how they're bad either," said Cream,

"Cream, you're too young for this stuff," said Amy,

"But,"

"Listen kid, she's right," said Rouge.

"I'll find out what's going on!" said Amy.

At both areas, the ground started shaking.

"Earthquake!?"

"No! I sense Lightning!" cried Yin-Yang.

Everyone looked outside; everything was turning dark and evil.

"Looks like King Lightning wants to play," said Knell,

"Knell! This is serious!" Three-Tails scolded,

"Sorry,"

"Girls, we might be in for the fight of our lives," said Yin-Yang,

"_But where did my brother get so much power and energy in such a short time!? But I have to protect my friends, they can't get involved in this!" _she said to herself. Yin-Yang had a face with total confidence, but in her heart, she felt deeply worried and sick to the stomach.


	10. It begins

**At Tails' house**

"Girls, there's something I need to tell you," said Yin-Yang pacing around,

"We're listening," said Star,

"I didn't know we were facing Lightning the whole time. And don't ask how it matters because it does! Lightning the Hedgehog is my brother,"

"What!"

"Didn't see that coming," said Three-Tails.

"I find this hard to believe," said Knell,

"How could someone like him be related to you?" said Star,

"I'm not surprised," said Shades in a calm mood.

"What!"

"And I'm not surprised that Shades is not surprised. The reason why Shades is behind in maturity is because when I first created her, I thought she was a threat because I based her off of Project Shadow. So I sent her to Saturstruction which is where Lightning ruled. I regretted that, I loved Shades just as much as you three; but I didn't show that until I got her back with us," explained Yin-Yang,

"Okay, that explains a lot but what are we going to do now? We're pretty much at war here," said Knell

**Outside the room where they're talking,**

"Can you hear them?" asked Tails,

"I feel bad for eavesdropping, Tails," said Cream,

"Okay, that's alright, we won't eavesdrop," said Tails and they left for the living room.

"Couldn't hear much, guys," said Tails,

"Could've guessed," said Sonic,

"Are you going to let them be this way?" pouted Amy,

"I trust Star!"

"And what about me?"

"I trust you too, Amy, but Star is my friend too and I'm not putting her beneath or over someone else!"

"You two clam down," said Knuckles,

"Do you trust them, Knuckles?" asked Rouge,

"Of course I do," he answered,

"Why?"

"Knell and her friends have done nothing wrong here, and I can't seem to find anyway to _not_ trust them,"

The girls filed in the room,

"We're leaving to stop this. I don't want any of you to interfere. Stay in this house until it's all over," said Yin-Yang

"What? Stay here?" Sonic didn't expect that,

"We don't want you hurt so the girls and I will take care of this! So stay here!" ordered Yin-Yang and she barged out of the house.

"Please don't come, Sonic. This is too dangerous," said Star and she quietly left too.

Shades walked out without say anything.

"Don't ask me, but if I were you, I would do what is right," said Three-Tails without looking at them,

Knell stopped to look at her friends,

"I'm not going to stop you guys from coming along. But consider our feelings for you," and walked out the door.

"Sonic?" Tails was wondering what they should do,

"Something's not right, I'm going. Tails, you stay here," she ordered,

"I'm going too! I think they could use our help," said Knuckles,

"Count me in! Sonic, I'm their friend too," said Tails,

"You aren't thinking about leaving me out are you?" said Shadow,

Sonic looked at his friends,

"You guys, okay! Let's do it to it!"

And the boys left to help,

"What about us?" asked Rouge,

"They ordered us to stay here," said Cream,

"I don't care! I have to help my-" Rouge stopped Amy,

"I believe that the boys will come back safely; if you trust Sonic, then let him do what he must do,"

Yin-Yang looked up at the sky, then ahead of her at a hedgehog waiting,

"_We're coming, Lightning. And we're going to stop you!" _

Lightning was waiting for Yin-Yang, and he noticed her in the distance,

"Better hurry Big Sister, I'm getting stronger by the second!" he said evilly with his staff gaining power.

**Short I know, but give me a break for now.**


	11. Truths and Choices

**Sorry for the late update, my computer didn't want to cooperate with me.**

"I say we do a sneak attack," suggested Three-Tails,

"Attack straight on!" suggested Shades,

"All attack but have a strategy with it," Star suggested,

"I don't have a plan, but one thing's for sure, it's going to take teamwork," said Knell,

"And I agree,"

"Sonic!"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought you could use some help," Tails answered,

"And you said 'teamwork' so that confirms our stay," said Knuckles.

"Where's Yin-Yang?" asked Shadow,

"You could say that she wants to be stubborn and be a daredevil so she went to investigate the area where Lightning is," TT answered.

"And you let her go?"

"Take it easy you guys," said Three-Tails

"This isn't our battle, it's Yin-Yang's," said Knell in a serious voice,

"Yin-Yang is strong just by herself, and we trust that she'll be fine,"

"But I don't trust that she'll be happy to see you guys here," said Shades.

"You bet I'm not!" (Two guesses of who that was)

"_We're in trouble now," _the boys thought,

"This isn't your fight!"

"Yin-Yang, I think you're caring a little too much," said Knell,

"Don't get involved when Knell and Yin-Yang are talking,"

Three-Tails warned,

"I'm not!"

"Don't you trust them? I don't want to lose them either, but they have to right to help us if they want to and I'm letting them,"

"….very well, you've proven your point," said Yin-Yang.

"Lightning isn't even guarded, it's too easy," said Yin-Yang,

"It's like he wants us to get to him," Star pointed out,

"From where we're standing, or sitting, we don't have much of a choice but to go and fight. We can't stop him by hiding, and he's out in the open," said TT,

"Three-Tails is right, I guess we do have to fight head on," agreed Knell,

"Well? What are we waiting for?" said Sonic

The group headed for Lightning until they're actually right in front of him,

"It's about time, Big Sister that you and your pets showed up"

"Who is he calling 'pets'?" murmured Knell.

"We're going to settle this once and for all," said Yin-Yang,

"Sure, but, I'll have to give us room for our fight," and he separated everyone with the earth.

"Now we can concentrate on our fight," and got him staff ready,

"Bring it on," said Yin-Yang with her fists glowing.

"Is it just me, or is everyone stuck with their counterparts?' TT wondered,

"What do you mean?" asked Tails,

"I'm stuck with you, so Star must be with Sonic, Knell must be with Knuckles, and Shades is probably with Shadow," TT explained,

"What gives you that idea?"

"Lightning is evil, but he's sly, smart, and cunning. Every move he makes has a purpose and it helps him in the end eventually,"

"I guess where stuck," said Star,

"I don't know why I can't cut through the earth, it's soil and dirt," said Sonic,

"Lightning posses magic like Yin-Yang, we might actually right be where we were standing but with the ground lifted up surrounding us," guessed Star.

"Why aren't you helping me?" asked Knuckles trying to break through the earth,"

"Don't bother, magic is stronger than physical strength," explained Knell.

Knuckles sat down with Knell,

"What should we do now then?"

"We wait until it's time," Knell answered.

"Why can't we just use Chaos Control?" asked Shadow,

"He's planning something, and I think it's safer staying here," said Shades,

"I don't,"

"Do what you want, I can't handle this," said Shades.

"Don't worry, sis, the others aren't hurt, but they are trapped and I'm going to need they're energy," said Lightning,

Then something clicked Yin-Yang's head,

"I know you better than anyone, so it's common sense for me, but not to others. I know where you're getting your powers from!"

A robotic spike Spider appeared and attacked the echidna's by launching spikes. They're not big, but dangerous,

"Look out!" and Knell pushed Knuckles aside, when he wanted to tear it apart, and took his place in the hit.

The sharp spikes missed her, but it cut her left arm. You would be expecting blood, that's what Knuckles was expecting, but there were none.

"You're….a robot?" asked Knuckles with a shocked expression.

"Heh, not exactly. My arm got injured when Star went looking for her daily adventure but found trouble instead; I got hurt in the process of helping. I would've died, but little TT helped me and this was the result," Knell explained.

"But I'm still flesh and blood, and I still have a heart and soul,"

A what seems to be a portal appeared in each of the spots where our heroes were.

"It's calling to me," said TT staring at the orange dimensioned portal,

"What?" Tails didn't know what was going on.

"This…I have to go through it," said Star looking in the blue dimensioned portal,"

"Are you crazy? We don't know what's in there!" said Sonic trying to stop her,

"It looks like, it is our fight too," said Shades looking at the dark purple dimension portal,"

"You're not thinking of going in there are you?" asked Shadow,

"Knuckles, I have to go in that thing," said Knell,

"Are you nuts? You can't go in there, we don't know what it is," said Knuckles,

"It's my fight," she said staring at the red portal.

"I'm not letting you use my girls!" yelled Yin-Yang in exhaustion,"

"They spent their whole time following you, don't you think this is more than just your fight?" said Lightning who hasn't broken a sweat,

"After all, it's their choice whether or not they want to fight me,"


	12. Giving up something important

**I'm just updating this story just for the heck of it.

* * *

**

"Leave the girls out of this," Yin-Yang panted.

"It's their choice," said Lightning.

The four portal like doors appeared and the four popped out of it.

"Whoa…I feel, so refreshed," said TT.

"I think I know why too…Lightning! You against us four! Yin-Yang, step down," said Shades,

"What?" Yin-Yang wasn't sure what to say,

"You always said that we always had a choice, and this is ours," said Star.

"I got her!" said Knell and took Yin-Yang away from the fight.

"What happened to your arm?" Yin-Yang asked.

"Um, a spider bit me?" Knell tried to think up of an excuse b/c she hates explaining in detail.

Knell puts Yin-Yang down and was about to go back to help when Yin-Yang stopped her.

"Knell, I know what's giving Lightning so much power,"

"What is it?" Knell asked.

"Guys…When we were created, we were given two options when it came to our powers," Shades started to explain.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Either the powers of out counterparts, or the other ones. But, once we choose, we can't have the other. So I have to give up the powers of the ultimate life form to have these!" Shades threw her cloak off and white wings spread.

"Sweet…" said TT

"I wonder what I can do," said Star.

"Chaos Arrow!"

"Wait, I thought she said…"

"She said the powers of the ultimate life form, not the power of chaos control," explained TT.

"But, I'm not giving up my brain," TT added.

"I'm giving up my speed," said Star,

"WHAT?" TT exclaimed.

"I other powers, I have magic, but to use them fully, I have to give up my speed…I get it," said Star.

"Um, a little help here," said Shades.

"Star gave up her speed to have complete control of her magic powers.

"Meteor shower!" she cried.

"Whoa! Not me!" Shades ducked.

Knell just got there and saw what has happened.

"We lost one of the most powerful being on the planet and we lost some very good speed…they must be desperate," said Knell.

"Is this really the time to be…" TT stopped when she saw Knell's sad expression.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Lightning is getting his powers from _our _emotions," said Knell.

"You mean…he's unstoppable?" TT asked.

"No…he can be stopped…if we give up the most powerful; emotion to us," said Knell.

"What? Star will have to lose her love," said TT.

"You won't lose anything because it won't work if you're already 100 percent matured. I'll lose my ability to love and care," said Knell.

"And Shades…."

"Shades will lose everything," said Knell.

"But, they have a choice right?" TT asked.

"Is there really a choice here if the world is going to come to an end b/c he's able to use our emotions to gain power!" Knell snapped and TT flinched for once by Knell.

"Emotions are unlimited, which means Lightning's powers are unlimited," said Knell.

"That's right, so, there might actually be knells at your funeral," said Lightning (look in the dictionary, knell is a word).

"Not on my account!" and Knell shot fire from her hands.

While they were fighting, Yin-Yang helped the boys escape.

Sonic was about to dash off to help but she stopped him.

"They have to do this on their own,"

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Lightning is getting power and energy from the girls' emotions. They emotions they fell the most give him strength. Knell wants to give up these emotions,"

"What? She can't be serious!" said Knuckles.

"That was just a plan she thought of, but I have faith in them, I know they can solve this problem without doing such a thing," said Yin-Yang.

"Will Chaos Emeralds help?" Shadow asked.

"…Yes…maybe…." Yin-Yang replied.

"Knell and Shades both have one. I believe little TT does too," she added.

"So do I," said Sonic taking out the blue chaos emerald.

"Me too," Tails took out the yellow chaos emerald.

Shadow took out the silver/white/grey chaos emerald.

And Knuckles took out the one he had.

"That's seven total…wait…Knell!" Yin-Yang shouted but too busy fighting that TT came over.

"Whoa! Chaos Emeralds! Wait…that's a total of seven!"

"TT, can anyone of you guys turn into your super forms?" Yin-Yang asked.

"Star is exhausted, Shades probably can't handle it, and I'm not trying! Even if I do, I don't have much power," said TT.

"You're saying Knell is our only option?" Yin-Yang.

"One of the boys can help," said TT.

"Yeah!" said Sonic.

"Sonic or Shadow can help," said Knuckles.

"I pick…Sonic," said Yin-Yang.

"On it!" he said and took off with the chaos emeralds.

"He's feeding off our emotions! Unless we get rid of them, this battle won't be pretty in the end!" Knell shouted and dodged some lightning bolts.

"I'm not going to," said Star.

"Why? Star…"

"Knell…I can't live in a world without love. I love you guys as my family and our new friends. If I can't feel something as strong and beautiful as that, there's no point to live," said Star.

"Oh Star…." Said Knell.

"Ah!"

"What is it?" Yin-Yang asked.

"My brain is telling me the Star has reached 100 percent maturity!"

"Is that good or bad?" Knuckles asked,

"Depends on how you look at it," said Yin-Yang.

"Yo, Knell," Sonic ran up nest to here,

"Sonic?"

"Can you turn super?" hr asked,

"Yeah,"

"Okay, then lets do it," Sonic showed her 4 chaos emeralds.

"Star! Shades!" Knell shouted.

The two saw and threw their chaos emeralds to them.

"I'm…going to pass out now," said Shades but Star caught her.

"This is too easy," said Lightning.

"It won't be anymore!" said Knell as she and Sonic got ready to use the seven chaos emeralds.

"Will Knell's robotic arm handle all that power flowing through her body?" Star asked,

"I know she can," said Shades who was half awake.

"Take them down," said Yin-Yang.

"You can do it!" cried TT.

"Show him what you can do!" shouted Knuckles.

"GO Sonic!" shouted Tails.

Shadow said nothing but thought,

"_Good luck," _


	13. The End

**Okay, I'm updating because I just want to finish this story. I don't like leaving stories unfinished. I can hold it off but I'll finish the story eventually.

* * *

**

Super Sonic and Knell takes on her super form which is she turns fire red and her spines grows longer with orange tips (like fire), for the first time with a robotic arm.

Knell looked at her hands,

"I haven't felt like this for a long time…" she said.

"Yeah, it's cool," said Super Sonic.

Then, Knell had static surrounding her and she dropped her super form,

"Oh no, her body can't handle it!" said TT.

Everyone went over to help her.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, go kick Lightning's but for me," said Knell and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay," said Sonic.

"I guess I have to destroy the one they call the fastest thing alive. No problem," said Lightning.

"We'll see," said Super Sonic.

The two fought.

Since Sonic is not in anyway connected to Lightning gives him an edge. Plus his speed of course.

Then Yin-Yang decides to finish this. She got close enough to kick Lightning's staff out of his hands. As it went flying, Star caught it and quickly handed it to Shades who broke it.

"Game…"

"Over," Knell finished for Shades.

"You're going back to Cerorimon and staying in the place they call prison!" said Yin-Yang holding Lightning by the collar.

"I can call our mongoose friends and they can take him back," said TT.

"No, I'll take him back myself," said Yin-Yang as she took cuffs out of no where and made a portal.

"You girls stay here and behave…especially you, Knell. Three-Tails, fix Knell. Star and Shades, you two get some rest. And after little TT is done fixing Knell, you two make sure she gets good rest and do stuff for her to help her out, please. And Knell…even if you get better faster than the others, please, I beg you, stay OUT of TROUBLE!" and with that, she leaves.

A few days later.

Sonic and gang hasn't spoken or seen the girls yet. Then Yin-Yang appeared unexpectedly.

"Hi, boys," she said.

"Hello," everyone went.

"I heard you haven't seen my girls yet," she said as she sat down on a rock (they're all outside).

"Yeah, where are they?" Tails asked,

"Lightning is gone and so are everything from our world…or planet. Which means…they don't need to be here anymore,"

This hit them like a rock hitting a bug.

"They're gone?" Knuckles asked,

"Yes and no. The girls are right here," she said and the four appeared from behind a tree and stood beside Yin-Yang; 2 on each side.

"I'm giving you 4 a choice. Whether to return home…or have a new home here. But before you girls answer, I want the boys' opinions," said Yin-Yang.

"Of course they should stay, we just met why can't they stay longer?" asked Sonic.

"It's nice having another helper with my machines, so it would be nice if they could stay," said Tails.

"I don't know, I don't mind having them here, but, it's the fact that they aren't even suppose to be here is what's bothering me. I'm suppose to be the last echidna, how do we know this won't change anything?" Knuckles asked,

"Not really, we have more heroes to help us out now," said Sonic.

"Well, it would be nice if they could stay, I guess," said Knuckles.

"I have nothing to say," said Shadow.

"I want to stay, this place makes me happy. It's nothing like back home, I feel free here," said Star.

"Yes, please let us stay! I can actually get a lot more mechanical parts here, and learn a lot more about technology and life, please?" Three-Tails pleaded.

"Let's see what these two have to say then," said Yin-Yang and looked at Knell and Shades.

"We both say no," said Knell.

"WHAT?"

"We don't belong here, it wouldn't work," said Knell,

"I think we're better off living the way were before," said Shades.

"Oh come on!" said TT.

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff here you guys can see and do, it's awesome!" said Sonic.

"Yeah, it is," said Knuckles.

"I'll stay only if Shades stays too," said Knell.

"Well, I'm not staying," said Shades.

"Shades, what is it that you don't like here?" Star asked,

"The fact that I can never fit in," said Shades as she turns to leave.

"…you know, you should never say never," Shades stopped to look at Shadow.

"Why?" she asked,

"Because never is a very long time. If you could never fit in, then how come you get along with us so well?" Shadow asked,

"I would take out the 'well' part," said Knell.

"Shadow means she just gets along with them," said Star.

"And what's there to lose?" Shadow added.

"…" Shades wasn't sure what to say.

Yin-Yang puts on a grin.

"I guess you girls are staying," she said getting up.

"WHAT? We didn't even say anything yet!" exclaimed Knell.

"I think you girls have matured enough to make your own choices. And if you want to visit me, you know how. Besides, we got your stuff ready," said Yin-Yang.

"You do?" Shades asked,

"Don't look at me, it was the vixen's idea," said Yin-Yang pointing at TT.

It's been a month since Yin-Yang left them to stay. They build their own house to stay in and do a lot of things.

Knell likes to speed down the street on her skateboard but keeps to herself more than usual for some reason.

Amy takes Shades out to the mall and tried to get Shades to be more…happy and confident. It sort of worked, Shades started smiling and laughing. Star, even though she lost her speed, now tried to fins an adventure, not afraid of the consequences. Well, she's afraid, but she knows she can handle it. TT spends more time researching about herself and the girls more to find out what caused them to look just like their counterparts during their creation. They've all become batter friends.

Sonic likes to show Shades around to the places he's been. While Star seems a lot more interested of Angel Island. Three-Tails tries to get Shadow to smile and not smirk but it's not turning out well at all. Knell gets more unsociable each day and Tails tries to help her since Knell stays home a lot more now in deep thought. A lot of things happened and they met new friends. Things seemed almost perfect for them, but perfection doesn't ever seem to last long. For Knell, something seems to be missing, what is it? Only time will tell them….

It's The End…for now.


End file.
